digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Human form
Several Digimon have the ability to take on a , or, in some cases, an animal form. This is usually done to avoid detection while in the Human World, and generally hinders their combat abilities. Possession of a human form is usually a character trait, rather than a species-wide ability, although there are exceptions. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure'' and Digimon Adventure 02 Before the become familiar with the nature of the , many enemy Digimon take on human disguises to lull them into a false sense of security. Unlike other "human forms", these are costumes that they often shred to pieces as they reveal themselves. The at Overdell wear costumes resembling masked parishioners, only revealing their true, ghostly nature once they have Sora and Joe in their clutches , while on Server Continent disguises himself as the human captain of his cruise ship until the DigiDestined are safely aboard, at which point he attacks. and , who have Oikawa's DNA , are able to take on human forms. After leaving Oikawa's body, shortly assumes the man's form until he absorbs energy from the children infected by the Dark Spore. File:Adventure Epi11 7.png| File:1-17 03.png| File:Arukenimon (Human) t.gif| File:Mummymon (Human) t.gif| File:Yukio Oikawa t.gif| ''Digimon Tamers'' While spying on the Tamers, disguises himself as a boy named Makura.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/23.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 23] File:Makura t.gif|Makura ''Digimon Data Squad'' After takes the spirit of Spencer Damon into his own body, however, possesses Spencer's body as a hostage. He then declares that if BanchoLeomon ever reveals that Spencer's spirit resides in him, he will destroy Specier's body forever much to both BanchoLeomon and Spencer's shocks. File:Rhythm t.gif|Rhythm ''Digimon Next'' ''Digimon Fusion'' operates Luca, a human-shaped puppet, through an in order to fool the Fusion Fighters United Army. After his death at the Fusion Fighters United Army's hands, reincarnated as the Old Clock Shop Man through unspecified means. briefly takes the form of a white cat before pulling Hiroya into DigiQuartz. File:6-38 Analyzer-02 JP.png|Luca File:6-55 Analyzer-10 JP.png|Old Clock Shop Man File:6-74 KnightChessmon (Cat).png| In the manga, when Xros Heart and Blue Flare journey to the Human World, and use their magic to disguise their allies as humans and mundane animals. File:Xros Heart United Army (Animal forms - Squires) m.png|From left to right: , , and ''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' In Cyberspace EDEN, all avatars are made to resemble to their users. However, Hackers are able to change their appearance. After Kyoko and Rie were attacked by s during EDEN's beta test, and possessed their bodies and became able to move in the Real World. When Pete is trapped in Nakano Broadway's intranet, he uses an avatar in the form of Fuyume Yuuki to send a help message, rationalizing that if he used the form of a cute girl, everyone would come to his rescue. Some days after Aiba's mind data is separated from their body by an Eater, their mind manifests itself in the Real World, while their real body is in the Central Hospital's ICU, being treated as a patient of the EDEN Syndrome. As a , Aiba has the ability "Connect Jump", which allows them to enter any kind of data, but due to the invasive naure of this ability, Aiba's original EDEN account doesn't recognize them, requiring the creation of a new account. Mirei's and take the form of cats within the DigiLab and Nakano Broadway. File:Takumi Aiba b.jpg|Takumi Aiba File:Ami Aiba b.jpg|Ami Aiba File:Kyoko Kuremi b.jpg|Kyoko Kuremi File:Rie Kishibe b.jpg|Rie Kishibe ''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' YJ-14 is an android created by Leviathan and disguised as the human "Yujin Ozora". As part of the disguise, Leviathan faked its background records. File:Yujin Ozora t.gif|Yujin Ozora Notes and references Category:Terms